Time Turner Traveling Adventure
by merrixmerri
Summary: When young witch, Jennifer, participates in her Time Turner Training activity, she doesn't expect to go forwards in time to experience her future 30 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. _Introduction (By Katie MacGillvray)_

"Jennifer, wait up for me." I turned around to see my best friend running up the moving staircase. My name is Jennifer Smith, I'm a 7th year at Hogwarts, trying to figure out what my life is going to bring. I stop to let Sonya catch up to me. After all long day filled with many classes, we run up to the Gryffindor common room and crash. When I woke up no one was here. I look at the time and realize I'm late to Divination. I rapidly jump into my clothes and run to Divination. I slide into the classroom, hoping nobody noticed only to hear Trelawney asking me why I was late. "I overslept," I mumbled. I heard whispers and giggles all over the room, and knew they were talking about me. Trelawney pretended like she didn't hear me and kept going on with her lesson. After her talking for what feels like days, she hands each of us a time-turner, and asked us to study the parts about it. I put in in my backpack and go to my other classes. Later that night I was looking at the time-turner in bed when, _whoosh. _I close my eyes, and when I opened them I'm no longer at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. _The crappy life :(_ _(by Mary MacGillvray)_

I Took in my surroundings. A quaint little house located in a simple neighborhood. A little like the neighborhood of my childhood except I could tell that this was a muggle neighborhood. _"What is this place?"_ I thought to myself.

I could hear some yelling coming from the inside and decided to check it out. Whatever the reason I had to be here, it must have to do with what is inside this house. As I inched closer I could make the loud voices out more clearly, in fact, one of them sounded like...myself?!

I attempted to peer through the window in front of the pillar of the house but ended up coming nose to nose with the nose of a lightly colored, curly haired dog.

Instead of being startled though, I inched closer to the door feeling very daring at that moment considering that if I was caught, I could go to Azkaban for destroying the space and time continuum. Just then a tall buff curly haired body came bursting through the door.  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING MOM! THAT'S NOT MY THING!," The boy with the large stature yelled as he made his way to his car slamming the door and then zooming uncontrollably in the opposite direction.

"_What's his problem? That's not very nice of him to yell to his own mother! I would have never treated my sweet mother OR father in that manner," _I thought to myself, glad that the boy was too caught up in his own anger to notice me. I peered into the hall from my discreet position before doing a double take and nearly blowing my cover.

"_That person. She looked like me!"_

Well, a much older, stressed looking little bit fluffier (it's not fat, it's fluff) version of me.

"_This couldn't be my future! I have to get out of this crappy looking future." _I looked for a quick escape route but all I could see was a van with nobody in it, doors wide open. I dived in making my way to the trunk squeezing myself into the tiniest ball imaginable.

"_At least until I get out of here please don't open up the trunk!"_ I prayed silently. I Heard two people enter the car and held my breath, eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Thank you for washing the dishes and picking up all of Dad's socks off the floor of the living room. All he does is make more work for me to do as he sits and watches TV all day," the voice I recognized as myself's said.

"_Great! It sounds like my future husband's no good either!" _I thought a little angrily. As i listened to the conversation between the two, none of my future life sounded good. I was sick (which is why they were going to take my future self's blood taken), had crazy busy jobs, AND had to take care off a family and housework! It was horrible! Definitely not the life I want! I didn't actually know what I wanted for my life, but no support from my husband or children was not on the list!

Just then the huge nuzzle of the dog i recognized from earlier as it dipped his head towards the trunk and started licking my face.

"_At least I've got a cute dog!" _I thought, hoping that he wouldn't reveal my position to the others.

It seemed that they were taking not only this dog, but one other to the groomers on this car trip. I heard them get out of the car taking both the dogs with them.

"Now's my chance to escape!" I thought, moving to climb out from the trunk when I felt the tug of my skirt being caught on something. On further inspection I found that "something" to be a wire sticking out of the seat in front of me.

I yanked and tugged, but it felt like forever until I could get unstuck. After finally having tugged it free, I noticed the two returning-still carrying the shaggy uncut dogs? That couldn't be right. I thought they were going to get groomed.

The two harbored very annoyed faces, and reached the car a lot faster than expected forcing me to duck once more into the crowded truck. After hearing the details of the event, it really sounded like the world was conspiring against future me. As we drove down the freeway to the doctors office, only more uninspiring news about my future family caught hold of the conversation. We stopped at the doctor's office where unfortunately, only future me left the car to go inside, erasing any other chance i had at escape.

As I lay back I contemplated my situation; future, and present tense.

Everything about this future suked. But, it also felt right. The path I was meant to take. The people i am meant to meet. Although I wasn't extremely thrilled about this future life, I knew all I could do was to trust in God. Even though the people I surround myself with in the future were not what I had imagined them to be, I did feel a lot of love in the family.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_

As I thought, a pop went through my ears and I found myself back in the Divination classroom. Relief to be back, filled me as i thought about my experience in my future world. I was even, a little eager to think more about my future.

As i packed up my things to leave for the end of class I noticed something that had completely left my mind through this adventure.

I have magic! There is nothing I can't do. I have nothing to worry about ;)


End file.
